México A Veces
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Ella era conocida por su mal carácter, pero pocos sabían que tenía un lado poco común de ver. América era uno de esos pocos. USMex/USAMex


**Ya me quedan solo unos cuantos días de vacaciones y quería aprovechar para subir este shot que tenía a medias desde hace una semana. Con eso de que me reducen el internet -.-**

**Bueno, abajo les dejo las notas marcadas con asteriscos de algunas cosas. Me sale lo Himaruya y empiezo a hacer metáforas históricas de no sé dónde xD**

**Discalmer: Ni Hetalia, ni USA, y para colmo ni la canción me pertenecen. Sólo la tsundere de mi México y la Chibi California.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

Para muchos países, México era de carácter fuerte. Suerte los que no se enemistaron con ella en el pasado porque como buena mujer de tierra azteca, perdonaba pero no olvidaba. De sangre rebelde, siempre buscando su libertad se había independizado de España, deshecho de Francia y evitado que volviera a tratar de poseerla. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que USA tomara parte de su casa. Había vivido una vida dura. Cuando vivía con su abuelo Tenochtitlan, disfrutaba de lo mejor y de la prosperidad que reinaba en esa casa. Le decían que era la pequeña princesa y que algún día ella iba a ser la más poderosa de todos los países de América. Solía corre y jugar por todos lados. Era una astróloga increíble y predijo muchas cosas de las que hizo miles de escritos. Era el prodigio escondido.

Tenoch temió el día que España puso los ojos en su pequeña nieta. Entonces un día despareció y la pequeña México pasó de mano en mano durante largo tiempo.

Muchos decían que era hostil, pero no sabían que la vida la había hecho así.

USA era una de las personas en la lista negra de la chica. Él la había encontrado sola en la orilla del río de la frontera. USA se había acercado y le dijo:

-Hola! Tu eres Nueva España, verdad?

-México- gruñó la niña arrugando la nariz- Es el nombre que me puso mi abuelo.

USA asintió y le extendió la mano.

-Hola México, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es United States of America.

México levantó la cabeza confundida ante esas palabras en inglés que no entendía.

-¿"Yunaited"…?

-Dime América- le dijo para que no siguiera batallando. México correspondió a la mano extendida frente a ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sonreído ante el amistoso país que se había acercado.

España había notado esa tarde a su hija adoptiva algo distraída.

-¿Que tanto piensas Nueva España? Traes la cabeza en las nubes.

México le hizo una mueca sin siquiera molestarse a mirarlo o responderle.

-México tiene un novio, por eso está así- soltó Romano desde el comedor girando los ojos.

-¡Cállate Romano! ¡No tengo un novio!- le gritó con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y enojo.

España dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Sus hijos adoptivos siempre le habían salido rebeldes y peleoneros con ganas.

Se arrodilló a un lado de México y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

-¿Quién es ese n…amigo tuyo?

México pensó en ignorarlo y no contestarle pero de todas maneras se lo dijo.

-América

España la miró confundido.

-Bueno, se llama "Yunaited Steits of America" pero es muy complicado decir eso, así que me dijo que lo llamara América.

-USA- resolvió España- El hermano menor de Inglaterra. Nueva España, no hables con él.

México frunció el ceño y finalmente se volvió para mirarlo.

-Yo hablo con quien se me pegue la gana.

-Esto es enserio. Ese chico no me da buena espina.

-¡No eres mi abuelo para decirme que hacer!- México le había gritado y salió de la habitación dando zapatazos.

México desobedeció a España y siguió viendo a USA. En el pasado habían vivido juntos un tiempo hasta que a la gente del americano no quiso vivir más con los mexicanos y provocó un conflicto entre ambos. El jefe de México había preferido su vida sobre parte su casa. México le había tenido un gran cariño a USA, pero ahora lo tomaba como un vecino irritante.

En el presente, él ha tratado de recuperar la amistad con su vecina, pero como ya se mencionó antes, México perdonaba, pero no olvidaba.

Los últimos días tales recuerdos no se le habían pasado por la cabeza así que lo recibía de buena gana.

Esa tarde, USA curioseaba por la casa de México.

Pasaba por la sala cuando una niña en brazos de México llamó su atención. Ella era la hermana pequeña de México, una "onee-chan" como decía Japón. Su nombre era Paz. Paz a su vez tenía una hermana melliza llamada Ángeles. Vivieron juntas hasta que USA y México se separaron, entonces USA había quedado con la custodia de Ángeles y México con la de Paz*.

Paz le advertía a México que algún día sus casas se iban a separar y sería independiente*. La quería mucho por supuesto, pero a veces ya era cansado tratar con los problemas en casa de su hermana mayor y algo molesto que la utilizara de excusa para ir a la casa de USA*.

-Eso estuvo bastante interesante, pero quiero oírte cantar. ¿Me podrías cantar en español? La música de América es genial, pero hace mucho que no escucho algo de ti- le dijo la niña.

México suspiró. No sólo se le estaba pegando la forma de hablar de él, sino que le decía "América" también.

Estiró un brazo para tomar la guitarra que descansaba a un lado de una maceta. Paz se bajó de su regazo y se sentó en el otro sillón, atenta como su hermana afinaba las cuerdas, las pisaba con sus dedos y las rasgaba para empezar a cantarle una letra desconocida para USA.

"_Le faltan horas al día_

_Para seguirnos queriendo_

_Apenas fue mediodía_

_Y hoy nos está amaneciendo_

_Sólo nuestras almas saben_

_Que es lo que está sucediendo"_

La voz de México fluía con las notas al mismo tono. Parecía que estaba viendo a alguien diferente, ya que su cara mostraba que disfrutaba mucho cantar. Siguió escuchando en silencio desde la pequeña rendija.

"_Nos falta sangre en las venas_

_Pa' aguantar lo que sentimos_

_Y más hoyos en la tierra_

_Para la hora de morirnos_

_Donde enterrar tanta muerte_

_De esto que hoy tanto vivimos._

_Bésame así despacito_

_Y alarguemos el destino_

_Pues este amor tan bonito_

_Que se nos dio en el camino_

_Tiene la venia bendita_

_Del poderoso divino"_

Rasgó las últimas notas y Paz aplaudió desde su lugar. USA sólo se quedó ahí absorto por lo que acababa de presenciar. Había olvidado como cantaba. En unas cuantas ocasiones había cantado para él, pero esos pequeños recuerdos pacíficos fueron quedando en un rincón de su mente. Sentía que había pasado una vida desde aquel entonces.

-¡Cantaste hermoso! Bueno, siempre lo has hecho, pero me gusta sobre todo como cantas esa canción.

-Gracias Paz- le revolvió el cabello con la mano y dejó la guitarra en su lugar- Dime, ¿qué quieres de comer?

Paz se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con su hermana.

-¿Puedes hacer enchiladas potosinas? Son mis favoritas. Tú dime que tengo que hacer y te ayudo.

Ambas desaparecieron en la cocina. Cuando estuvo seguro que cerraron la puerta, entró y tomó la guitarra entre sus manos. También había casi olvidado como se tocaba.

Vagamente recordaba una de esas canciones. Comenzó a hacer sonar las cuerdas y Paz se asomó desde la cocina.

-¿Que estás viendo, Paz?- pregunto México viéndola con medio cuerpo afuera.

Paz agitó una mano frenéticamente hacia ella.

-Shhh, déjame oír

-¿Oír que…?- guardó silencio al escuchar el ligero sonido de la guitarra. Dejó el cuchillo y salió de la cocina para encontrar a USA con la guitarra en el regazo.

-Después de todo aun te acuerdas- comenzó acercándose un poco sorprendida.

-Oh, of course! Me acordé cuando le cantaste a la pequeña California.

México se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la escuchó.

-¡¿Y-y tú que hacías escuchando?!- cruzó los brazos y se dio media vuelta.

-Fue por casualidad- se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con la guitarra.

-¿Pero que ganas con andar de chisme? ¡Que si estuviera hablando sobre un asunto secreto con alguien ya te viniste a enterar! Me lleva la que me trajo, si no fuera porque te estancas aquí peor que garrapata, ya te hubiera echado. Eras tan tranquilo y bonito cuando eras chiquillo, pero ahora ni quién te aguante.

-Entonces te parecía lindo?- preguntó divertido. México se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se volvió a meter a la cocina.

-¡Cállate Alfred! Tú y tus preguntas estúpidas.

Era casi gracioso como cambiaba de un humor a otro. A veces era México, a veces la Nueva España que conoció, pero aunque estuviera en su lista negra, era de los pocos que conocían las dos caras de la chica.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

**Notas de la autora:**

***Referencia a cuando USA se llevó la mitad de California junto con la otra parte del país.**

****Según geólogos, Baja California Norte y Sur se está separando un centímetro cada año y en el futuro será una isla.**

*****Referencia al uso de la frontera de baja California para pasar ilegalmente a USA.**

**Ya, eso era todo n_n**


End file.
